fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
I've Been Fooling Myself
is the fifth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Tohru has come to think of the Sohmas as her new family, but her faith in herself and in her relationships is shaken when her biological family says they're ready to take her back. Plot Tohru receives news that the renovations to her Grandfather’s house are complete. As she prepares dinner for the Sohma house she remembers when she was younger. Her mother arrived home when she was preparing dinner whilst ill with fever. It’s okay to get discouraged, she told her when Tohru was taking on too much. With the sound of the kettle bringing her back to the present time, Tohru considers how good her grandfather’s house must be compared to the tent. Kyo waits outside as Souma gives advice on food, to trash days to Yuki and Shigure. This is as well as her grandfather’s address and she promises to keep the family secret. On her way Shigure thought Yuki would have stopped her. Tohru realizes she cannot become family with the Sohmas. Much younger, Tohru remembers playing the fruits basket game, she was chosen as the rice ball. Though she receives it as a compliment since they are yummy, Tohru was never chosen for the other children's game. Arriving at her grandfathers, Shigure and Yuki discuss her absence. Yuki remembers scenarios with Tohru. Kyo does as well whilst laying atop the house roof. Thinking she will see them at school, downstairs Tohru is confronted on living with a man and has been investigated when she was staying at the Sohma household. She is asked if they did anything to her only for the questioner to be struck by her grandfather. Tohru does not have to stay here and put up with any unpleasantness, putting up with things does not suit her and she needs something more than this place. Tohru does not feel she deserves to think she needs more remembering the love her mother had for her and her two wonderful friends, then the home her grandfather has provided. She does miss being with the Soumas and wants to get to know Yuki and Kyo better. Yuki appears in front of her and tells her to come home. Previously, Kyo is irate that her family were too high handed kicking Tohru out for renovations, they should have thought more on what she wants. Yuki takes a walk whilst Kyo apparently looks for nail clippers; in reality Tohru’s memo that Shigure points out Yuki took with him. He has gone looking for Tohru’s address, Kyo races to join him. They overhear the conversation Tohru was experiencing, including the lewd suggestion they done something to her. They take into account the important thing is not what they want, rather what Tohru wants. Feeling on edge since she left, Tohru registers they came to retrieve her. Overcome with tears she wants to go home, now considering home where they are. Walking hand in hand with both Yuki and Kyo, she considers herself the luckiest person in the world. Shigure congratulates them on ‘rescuing’ Tohru, he has never seen Yuki go to pieces like that. Shigure states it is not a perfect home but it’s hers if she wants it with her new family. Characters Trivia *The episode title is taken from one of Tohru's lines in the episode. Anime and Manga Differences *The beginning of the episode with Tohru cooking at the Sohma house and reflecting on a time with her mother, who explains to her that it's okay to be selfish is anime-only. *When Shigure remarks on the gloomy atmosphere with Tohru leaving, the anime doesn't show him smoking a cigarette. *When Tohru arrives at her grandfather's house, the younger female relative was not at the front entrance to greet her. Also unlike in the anime, the construction work on the house was complete in the manga. *While shown to be outside in the anime, Yuki is still inside Shigure's house as the elder Sohma commented about Tohru's departure. *Due to chapter 8's events being adapted early in episode 3, Kyo reflecting on Tohru's metaphor on riceballs and Kyo's character was added to the flashbacks where he reflected on her presence at the house. *The extended scene showing Kyo and Yuki trying to find Tohru's grandfather's house and observing the altercation she had with her relatives is an anime-only addition. *The scene with Tohru's relatives being dumbfounded over the events that took place with Tohru and the Sohma boys is anime-only. es:Episodio 05 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes